


Trust Your Heart

by wintersoda97



Series: Various Endings Revolving Around Kiriya's Fate [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Kiriya comes back, but is under Kuroto’s control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love-hate relationship with this one. I would say this is 52% sad, and can be read as shippy~! Hope you enjoy! (^w^)b

To think that the entire ordeal took just a span of a year, Emu thought it was a lifetime. Parad was defeated and sent to wherever bugsters go, and Dan Kuroto was locked behind bars. It’s a few more days until Christmas, and he could see his breath forming in the crisp winter air.

As well as _the_ place.

It’s just a simple visit, just to catch up. He had to go to work soon afterwards.

“I forgot. I never gave you your Christmas present last year, Ex-Aid.”

Turning around, Emu freezes when he sees Kuroto standing in front of him, face more haggard, eyes sunken, and with a transformed Kamen Rider by his side.

His heart stops briefly, before Emu begins to shoot accusations at himself.

Why?

Why did he chose to be merciful and let Kuroto to rot in jail?

Why didn’t he ever think that he would try to break out and do something like _this_?

There’s no time for further lamentation; Kuroto’s belated Christmas present is charging forward to attack.

Emu dodges, barely scratched by the dual scythes.

The suit is devoid of color; it’s a proto-gashat suit, Emu guesses, but he can’t push down the feeling that he knows who’s in that suit.

Kamen Rider Lazer.

Kiriya.

He continues his assault, spinning, dancing in a flurry of strikes. It’s blindingly fast, especially outside of his transformation.

Emu needs distance to properly select his character.

While equipping his driver, Emu continues to evade, but the final strike of his combo manages to connect to his forearm, leaving it with a trail of blood. His shoulders are slumped and his knee is down. As he clutches his arm, Emu glares at Dan Kuroto.

His bugvisor and Dangerous Zombie gashat confiscated, the former CEO is simply standing there, arms crossed, with a mocking look upon his face. Knowing that if couldn’t directly attack Emu, he could deliver a different kind of “gift” to him.

He wishes that it’s just a sick, twisted dream that his brain is forming to torture him, but he knows this is reality; the searing pain in his arm is proof of it.

He’s winding up for another attack, and Emu gets back on his feet with his Mighty Action X gashat. The driver and gashat sing in a melody that clashes with the situation, as he yells out, “Transform!”

Not pulling out his gashacon breaker, Emu decides to go for a more defensive play-style, grabbing on his arms and pushing them back to keep him from cutting any further. Struggling from the sheer force he’s putting against Emu's hold, Emu yells, “Stop! Why are you doing this?!”

Emu is not quite sure who he is trying to talk to. The one attacking him or Kuroto.

He knees Emu in his stomach, causing him to lurch and loosen his grip on his arms, before following up with a push kick with his opposite leg. His body is sent flying for a short distance. Before Emu had a chance to recover, he snaps gashacon sparrow back together and sends countless arrows towards Emu. All of them hit their mark.

His transformation undoes itself, as he lies on the ground, rolling over to his back and clutching his injured arm close to his chest. He’s not sure what hurts more, his injuries or--

“Finish him off, Laser,” Kuroto commands.

\--the ache in his heart, knowing that he’s alive but not himself anymore.

_‘No.'_

_'He’s still there.’_

“Click to save!” the proto-gashat says, as it is moved from the driver to the kimewaza slot.

Emu isn’t sure why he’s believing so; there’s no evidence to say that he is, but--

“Girigiri! Critical Strike!”

\--he just wants to trust Kiriya with his heart.

Unlike the first barrage, the arrows are set in a circular pattern, their targets clearly set.

Keeping his injured arm pressed to his chest, as he stands back up, he can feel his heart settling down to a calm beat.

Emu keeps his gaze on Kiriya, as the arrows fly at him.

And miss their mark.

A smoke explosion forms behind him from the critical strike. The force lifts him up in the air and flings Emu in another direction, further away from Kiriya, and he lands face down. He could hear Kuroto making an annoyed ticking sound, but before he could make another command, Kuroto is soon shoved headfirst to the ground.

Looking up at who is pinning Kuroto to the ground, Emu whispers, “Hiiro-san?” as he sees him transformed as Brave, “Why are you here?”

“You were late for work, and I...” he pauses to take a look around before continuing in a softer voice, almost cracking, “I had an idea of where you could have gone.”

Grunting in pain, as Kuroto struggles to get back up, Hiiro warns, “You are not going anywhere, Dan Kuroto.”

Knowing that Hiiro had the situation in his hands, Emu walks over to the now idle rider in front of him, and takes the gashat out of the belt. As the transformation is dispelled, Emu notices a virtual reality headset on him, not-unlike the Genm Corporation headset Kuroto made him wear for testing, back when he first joined CR.

 _‘So that’s what happened...’_ Emu believes, as he snatches the headset off of him.

Dazed, Kiriya falters a bit and takes a few steps behind him. His eyes move back and forth, scanning the area, trying to figure out the situation, before caving and asking, “Where am--?”

Kiriya doesn’t even have time to finish his question, as he sees Emu, arms wide, leaping into the air. Kiriya catches him, before falling on his back. Feeling the unmistakable texture of blood on his clothes, he says, “Hey! Emu, you’re bleeding!”

Ignoring his concerns, Emu tightens his hold on Kiriya.

His eyes are turning red.

He’s trying to keep his breathing steady.

His lips shake; he’s trying to find the words he wants to say.

His face is unflattering, but it’s radiating genuine warmth and honesty as Emu cries out,

“Welcome back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Hiiro: I would recommend adding pressure to the wound until we can get proper medical supplies, but.... I don’t think you can add anymore than what the intern is putting.  
> Kiriya: I... can see the light... again.....  
> Emu: KIRIYA-SAN! NO!


End file.
